The Warriors Of Another World
by Za-Lemoon
Summary: A portal has opened by a cruel mercenary. Two military women must fight their past demons and survive this new world with the knowledge they already possess from a book they once believed fantasy. "We may be women Thorin Oakenshield. But let me tell you, you have no idea the power we possess when we need it most. The rage in a battle of demons is legend!" FOCxThorin FOCxBilbo


**Authors Note; **

Hey guys! My account went all crazy on me so I had to delete it and sort it all out again… I have no real excuse and it deleted everything. GOD DAMNIT! XD

Aaaaaaaaaaaaanyways, I've decided to create a Hobbit fan fiction as it's become my new freakin' obsession and I hope you all enjoy the fabulousness and swearing! XD

**Disclaimer; **I don't own this 'kay? Stop bugging me about it…. -_- (Except the OC's! They're mine!)

Enjoy!

* * *

The screech of metal chains shook together as two hooded figures were dragged to the centre of a dimly lit metal room, covered with weapons in the far left corner that most likely belonged to the captives. A chuckle could be heard from the right of the room and even though they couldn't see, they'd could probably felt the smirk on slimy sour lips as they were thrown down harshly…

"You two do realise how much shit you're in now, right?" A deep voice rumbled, just as deep as the thundering footsteps approaching the two hooded figures. "You try yet again to stop my plans and look where you are…" He ripped one of the black hoods off of one figure, "Ey Jackson?"

This only revealed a 25 year old, average height of 5 feet and 8 inches, blonde, wiry curled long haired South African. With bright blue mischievous eyes with a perfect thin layer of black eyeliner on the top lid and mid-length lashes to compare to her slightly tanned skin. She had a blotched black and blue bruise running along the length of the right side of her jaw, meaning she'd been hit with a hard, blunt object. Most likely a baseball bat… She could only smirk at him and blink as he pushed her down by her chest to the floor, earning a growl from the last hooded figure.

"Yes, yes I'll be getting to you now Goldie!" the figure huffed and raised their head for the hood to be removed impatiently. And roughly. The last figure was shown to be a 24 year old, tall-ish height of 5 feet and 10 inches British female with layered, wild dark brown curly hair that reached to cover her chest and pale skin. Deep blue eyes that were outlined with a smoky grey eye shadow on the top, and black eyeliner on the bottom with mid-length lashes to complete it. A large cut on her forehead and a gash on her cheek could only mean knuckleduster filled punches.

"Whatever Jones… And it's Goldstrong! Just get to showing us your plan so we can kick your sorry arse." She spat out at him.

Jones was built like a rugby player, standing tall at 6 feet and 4 inches, 26 years old with broad shoulder and strong arms muscular arms, short light brown hair and brown eyes that were so dark they were almost black… He was dressed in army camouflage pants and a white wife beater vest, dog tag showing and tattoos of tribal symbols covered his arms. He had a slimy, smug looking face, angular and all with a hint of madness twinkling in eyes making him look like a madman.

He glided around the room with an exert of power as he reached out to pat a machine, it looked an awful lot like a stereotypical time machine with wires hanging out and bulbs on the sides… Goldstrong wasn't amused as she stared displeased at it whilst Jackson raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him and sniggered lightly. "You have got to be taking the piss man…" Jackson muttered to Goldstrong who smirked and chuckled in response.

Jones looked over to them a little hurt, "What you see here my…. Fine ladies," Goldstrong interrupted with a scoff, "Is a machine that can open a portal to anywhere if it reads a simple text. I don't know how my mad scientists did it, I just know that they did and that it works… Even though we haven't tested it yet." He looked at them both with a sly grin, the women knew what he was getting at and they both shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"So you decide to pick on two military women… On holiday, to test a stupid photocopier?!" Jackson screeched in dismay, she loved her holidays and hated it when they were ruined like now. Jones looked offended at the nickname she had given his masterpiece and gave a soldier that stood to the right of him, armed with a heavy machine gun a curt nod. The military women never even noticed him until he placed a green hard covered book onto the scanner of the machine. Another soldier appeared and was dressed all in black and he materialised out of the shadows to grab a hold of a kicking Jackson as the machine fired up and dragged her to it. Goldstrong screamed at him to stop as Jackson was hit a few times for good measure and thrown in front of the glowing blue and green portal. Jackson stared in awe and fear as it opened wider and wider. She heard her metal chains clatter to the ground as the kneeling soldier heaved her up.

Wind swirled around Jackson and whipped her hair into her face harshly, Jones laughed madly as he saw the look of terror on Goldstrong's face and chided her, "Don't worry about Becca, Lauryn… She'll be fine on where I'm taking her!" Lauryn glared daggers at the man and switched her gaze to Becca. With a questioned look Becca could only ask the question that was dying to be asked, "Jones! Which book is it?"

"The Hobbit my dear… It's one of Lauryn's favourites which is why I'm sending you there. She knows all about it and knows the dangers in Middle Earth don't you?" All he ever earned in return was a harsh spit to his boots and a sweet fuck off… On the other hand, Becca grinned like a child at Christmas and looked over to her still kneeling comrade,

"Hey, Goldie! See you on the far side man!" With that and a wink in her friend's direction, she kicked the soldier's legs from underneath him, and knocked him out with a swift stamp to the head. Turning to face Jones was amusing as she raised her guard up and charged at him, ducking at the last second to slide between his legs as Lauryn tripped him over and wrestled him around the cold floor. She gathered up a small array of weapons into a stray backpack like her silver dual Glock 42's and about 12 boxes of 100 bullets inside them, a combat knife and left her grey staff that had a scythe on each end to fight with.

Risking a glance at Lauryn she saw she was still fighting with Jones, and only managed to see her duck under a fist and knee him hard in the stomach, then back away quickly. The portal was still growing and shifted to a dim purple, sucking the weightless objects in the room into its swirling depths…

Becca looked around the room and saw a dark blue, leather messenger bag and packed up Lauryn's weapons too since she was occupied with Jones. Her bag consisted of two black leather and silver lined arm bracers with hidden blades at the bottom, resembling the ones off Assassins Creed, her twin silver sai, and her dual black Walther P-38 pistols and the same amount of ammo she had. Stuffing them all into the bag quickly she grasped the last weapon which Lauryn owned, her favoured twin samurai swords, layered in a shiny platinum coating so they wouldn't sustain as much damage as usual swords and ran to the fight.

Lauryn's chains had come off in the fight as she tried to strangle Jones with them and he had unlocked them to her disappointment. Seeing Becca jump over the table and sprint towards the machine she threw something into the room, Lauryn could only guess it was a grenade and shoved Jones away into a nearby wall.

"Come on Goldie it's delayed for 30 seconds! Hurry the hell up!" She ordered quickly. The portal span around rapidly as the two got closer, looking at each other they held hands and jumped through without a look back. Blinding light filled their vision, only to be swarmed by black…

"Shit!" Jones scrambled up from his place on the floor, grabbed as much as he could in his 10 second hurry and bolted to follow the two…

**BOOOOOM!**

Jones gasped as the explosion from the grenade launched itself to every corner of the room flipping the book over to land on another page, far from where Lauryn and Becca would be landing in soon. He hurled himself into the awaiting portal as it flickered slightly, armed with 2 machine guns, 4 pistols and a string of 30 grenades he always wore to cross over his shoulders. It was an understatement to say he didn't look like intimidating… Which made killing, in his eyes all the more fun.

He allowed the darkness of unconsiusness to take him as he remembered his new priority. Find the two women, get the information he needed and get himself back to his own world.

Never would Jones have such a hunt that he'd enjoy in Middle Earth, and what the consequences their arrivals would cause to them all….

* * *

**Authors Note;**

Well then my amigos, here's chapter 1! A little short I know but this is the introduction, so it'll be awesome when Lauryn and Becca wake up! XD

The characters are based on people I know, one being myself and I'll leave you to guess who it is! XD

I hope you enjoyed the intro guys!

ZaLemoon is out! \O_O/


End file.
